


Mary Anne on Christmas Tour

by missey3455



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, musical tour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Mary Anne is about to go on a Christmas tour for the first time. She knows she'll have a fun time with Cam Geary.





	1. Chapter 1

I just learned I’d be going on a Christmas tour and I’m all excited about it. I record stuff with Cam Geary. I love Christmas. This would be my first year on a Christmas tour. I’m 15 years old. One of my favorite Christmas songs is All I Want for Christmas is You. It’s Mariah Carey’s version. I wrote my own version like that. I also like Last Christmas. I didn’t tell you the reason why this would be my first Christmas tour: I had pneumonia just before the holiday last year, so I had to cancel it and I had to take time off until after Christmas was over so I can get some rest. As a result, I had breathing issues. Luckily, we had already recorded a Christmas CD right before that. Jennifer decided to let us to make up for that. I didn’t mind. I liked the idea of that.  
“We can still we’re do the second Christmas CD before the tour,” said Jennifer. “We can plan the other tour next month.”  
“That sounds fair enough,” said Cam.  
“I agree,” I said.  
“For now, you guys can select your own Christmas songs in the meantime,” said Jennifer.  
“Okay,” said Cam.  
“Sweet,” I said.  
This would be the part of a Christmas wish for my best friend, Kayla Willis, who’s struggling with cancer. This is her second battle and just got it a few months ago and the doctors told her she was in Stage 4 and has at least six months to a year. That got me terrified of losing her. This happened after collapsing at a carnival.  
“I would like to invite Kayla and Kaylee to the Christmas tour,” I said.  
“That would be a nice idea,” said Jennifer. “You can also invite your families.”  
“Even better,” said Cam.  
“And, I’ll invite my other friends. They all love seeing me perform,” I said.  
That night, I had an idea what songs to write. My other favorite Christmas song is As Long As There’s Christmas by Play. I decided to email the songwriter to make sure it’s okay to record that. I told them it’s for an upcoming Christmas CD and that I love that song. I wrote my own Christmas songs while I wait. Luckily, I did it heard back from the songwriter and gave me permission, so I found the lyrics and printed it out. Cam and I can do the duet for As Long As There’s Christmas. I can do the first verse and Cam can do the second verse. I texted Cam to tell him and he liked the idea of that.  
We were recording ten Christmas songs, a few of them would be duets. Cam told me he wrote a duet for us. Some would be our solo tracks. The next day, it was snowing when I got up, but schools were still open. Dad was off, so he told me he would bring me, Dawn, Carlos, and Meredith to school so we won’t have to walk. That was a good idea. He does that often when it’s snowing. And, sometimes, he’d pick us up from school if he’s not doing errands.  
That afternoon, after school, Cam texted me saying Jennifer didn’t want to drive in the snow, so she postponed the studios for today. It’s better than putting Jennifer or Mr. Hall in danger. I told Cam I didn’t blame Jennifer for that. He didn’t either.  
“It’s a good thing no one’s baby-sitting until tomorrow,” I said.  
“I know, otherwise the clients’ parents would have to cancel,” said Dawn.  
“I agree,” said Kristy.  
We walked out of school when I spotted Dad’s car. Carlos was having basketball practice and Meredith’s with him. She has been feeling down lately. She misses her best friend, Cassandra, who got sent away to foster care in another state. Those two were close and doesn’t like to be apart.  
But I didn’t like her and I’m glad she’s not at our school. She was a troublemaker in school and gives her parents a hard time. How can Meredith be best friends with her? Don’t ask. When Dad found out about Cassandra, he told Meredith to stop being friends Cassandra because she was bad news, but Meredith refused to listen to him. They enjoy being together, so he and Meredith compromise that he can only see Cassandra in school and they can still hang out, but he doesn’t want her in our house.  
Plus, Dad banned Cassandra and Meredith from calling each other from their home phones and they both didn’t like that at all. Dad doesn’t know that they have been texting and calling each other from their cell phones, mostly in bed. The worst part is when I caught her and warned she’ll get in trouble if Dad finds out, she made me promise not to tell him. I didn’t like that idea.  
Thank god none of my friends are not like Cassandra. Kayla and Kaylee are glad she’s in foster care, too, because neither of them like her. She used to be rude to them. They all told me to tell Dad, no matter what Meredith told me. I told them I’ll wait until Dad asks me about it and they think that would be a better idea in case she flips out on me. Also, she has a passcode so he won’t find out. He didn’t ask about it. I bet she’d still get in trouble for that.  
But I worry about what would happen if Meredith learns that I told Dad. I’d just say that I couldn’t lie to him if he asked me. Meredith’s phone plan is with his and she doesn’t know why: He did that to make sure she doesn’t text or call Cassandra.  
That night, I think Dad suspects Meredith is texting or calling Cassandra. He got the bill and you should see the cost: almost $120. Me? I don’t have a contract for my phone. But, you really can’t tell if Cassandra was texting because her name isn’t on the list. I wasn’t sure if I can tell him now.  
When he suspected that, He told Meredith to give him her cell phone, she gave it and learned she had the passcode.  
“You need to unlock it,” said Dad.  
That was when she got in trouble: the girls have been texting and calling each other.  
“What did I tell about keeping contact with Cassandra?” asked Dad. “I banned both of you from doing that, remember? I just got the bill and I wondered why it cost $118.”  
“We don’t want to stop contracting each other,” said Meredith.  
“And, I told you not to. For that, I’m taking your cell phone and you’re not getting it back for two weeks for your punishment,” said Dad.  
“But she’s my best friend,” said Meredith.  
“I don’t care if she’s your best friend. You know she’s a troublemaker and I don’t need it in my house. I did told you that you can see her in school and hanging out as long as you stop contacting with her. You’re lucky she’s in foster care because I’d stop it altogether,” said Dad.  
She tried to blame it on me, but Dad tells her I had nothing to do with it since he found out on his own.  
Later, when he asked me why she tried to blame it on me, I said, “When I caught her one night, she made me promise not to say anything.”  
“She made you promise?” asked Dad.  
“Yeah. She probably thought I told you,” I replied.  
“You’re probably right,” said Dad.  
“All of the girls encouraged me to tell you, but I wanted to wait until you ask me about it because I was worried what might happen if Meredith found out that I told you,” I said.  
“I understand,” said Dad.  
Later, I found out he and Sharon grounded Meredith for disobeying him.  
“I already told her she’s not getting her cell phone back for two weeks,” said Dad.  
“Good,” said Sharon. “That would teach her.”  
She tried to ground me for not saying anything in the first place, but he talked to her out of it since Meredith made me promise not to say anything at all. That was when she realized it wasn’t my fault. She didn’t even know Meredith told me not to tell them. Later, Meredith apologized to me about it, but that didn’t stop her from being punished. Then, she told me she learned Cassandra killed herself an hour ago.  
“She was miserable. She missed not seeing me according to her social worker,” said Meredith.  
I sensed she might be lying or something because how can she know if Dad took her phone away for two weeks?  
“How can she kill herself?” I asked.  
“She shot herself,” replied Meredith.  
I’m confused now.  
“Her foster family had a gun and somehow, she got a hold of it and killed herself with it in her closet,” said Meredith.  
“How did her social worker tell you that?” I asked.  
“She texted me,” said Meredith.  
Then, that was when I noticed she took her phone back. So, that’s how she knew about it. I think Dad was looking for the phone because he asked me and told him she took it back while telling him what she told me.  
“I got confused how she can find out if she didn’t have her phone. That was when I spotted it,” I said.  
Dad got furious at Meredith for taking her phone back.  
“I told you that you weren’t getting back for two weeks, remember?” asked Dad. “At this rate, you won’t have it for a month.”  
Meredith didn’t like that idea, but that’s the way it is.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Meredith didn’t leave the house with us for school.  
“What was her problem?” asked Dawn.  
“She’s been slouching. Cassandra killed herself. I wondered how Meredith knew about it since Dad took her phone away. Apparently, she took it back without him knowing it and that was when I spotted it. He wasn’t happy and took it back. He told her she might not get it back for a month,” I said.  
“How can Cassandra killed herself?” asked Carlos.  
“With a gun,” I replied.   
After school, I saw Cassandra’s mom on my way home and asked her if it was true that she killed herself.  
“Who told you that?” asked Mrs. Keene.  
“Meredith,” I replied.  
“That part was not true,” said Mrs. Keene.  
“Are you saying Meredith lied to me?” I asked.  
“Yes,” replied Cassandra’s mom.  
“They have been texting and calling each other after Dad told her not to and when he found out since the bill was high, he was furious with her and took her phone away,” I said. “I sensed she was lying because I wondered how she found out while her phone was been taken away and claimed it was the social worker who mentioned it. I didn’t buy it. I spotted her phone and Dad was angry and took it back while telling her she won’t have it for a month.”  
“I’m glad you asked me and glad that your father caught Meredith good,” said Mrs. Keene.  
“I think it was Cassandra who pretended to be the social worker so she and Meredith can stay in touch,” I said.  
“I think so, too. The social worker took her phone, too, when he found out that she lied. He gave the phone back to me this morning,” said Mrs. Keene.  
“Good idea,” I said. “Dad told Meredith she can only see Cassandra in school and hanging out as long as they stop texting or calling each other.”  
At home, I was waiting for the limo when it arrived. I was furious that Meredith lied to me. I was able to forget it when Cam and I did our CD. When I went to Dad.  
“I saw Cassie’s mom on my way home,” I said. “Meredith lied to me. Cassie’s mom said she didn’t kill herself. She and I both think that her daughter pretended to be a social worker to keep in touch. The real social worker got mad and took her phone away to give it back to her mom. She was glad that I asked her if it was true. She didn’t know who mentioned it to me and I told her it was Meredith.”  
“I’m glad the social worker fixed Cassandra good,” said Dad.  
“I know,” I agreed. “I knew that Meredith was lying right away since I didn’t know how she found out since you took her phone away. I got confused.”  
“Where’s Meredith?” asked Carlos.   
“I’m not sure I wasn’t home so I didn’t see her,” I replied.  
"She's not in her room," said Carlos.  
Dawn came and said, "Meredith went to see Cassie. She didn't want me to say anything. Then, I remembered she wasn't supposed to see Cassie, was she?"  
"She knows that she's grounded," said Dad. "I'm glad you came to tell me."  
"Want me to go find her for you?" asked Sharon.  
"Yes, that would be great," said Dad.


End file.
